Puppies for a Puppy
by Littleyugiyaoilover
Summary: What would you do if someone broke into your locker, took nothing, but instead left you a note attached to a stuffed animal? What will Jou do about his problem? Yaoi, SxJ, puppyshipping.
1. Puppy of Brains

So this is my second fanfic, first Puppyshipping! Gotta love it!

I don't know any of the characters in this story. All credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi.

Anyway chapter 1...

* * *

><p>*Puppies for a Puppy*- Littleyugiyaoilover<p>

Chapter 1- The Puppy of Brains

It all began with a puppy.

Katsya Jounouchi, commonly known as Jou, was your average teenager. He had golden-blond hair with honey-brown eyes and spoke with a Brooklyn accent. He attended Domino High School, though he didn't get the best grades, and spent his free time hanging out with friends. He lived with an abusive, drunken father who would beat him if he said something smart or dumb to upset him in anyway. So basically, Jou tried to avoid going home if could. But when he opened his locker Monday morning, his life was to be forever changed.

It was a stuffed puppy. It was a mutt, a cross between a yellow lab and golden retriever. Even though it kind of creepy to find a random stuffed animal in your locked locker, he approved of the choice in stuffed animals, it pretty cute! It was just about then when he noticed that it just wasn't a random puppy it had something attached to its back. He flipped it over to find a note, he removed it and read:

_You are a smart and clever person, no matter what anyone tells you._

Jou thought about this for a moment before tossing the dog back in his locker and heading off to class.

* * *

><p>Math class was Jou's least favorite class. It would take all of his concentration to halfway understand the day's lesson, but today Jou didn't have much concentration on anything. The mysterious note had sent him for a loop.<p>

'What did it mean? Who put it in his locker? How did they get his combination? Should he tell someone about it?' Jou asked himself these and other questions over and over in his mind never quite finding the answers he was looking for.

Suddenly his train of thought was lost as the teacher told him to pick a partner and put number five on last night's homework on the board. He pushed the thoughts aside and asked his best friend Yugi to help him out with the problem. Yugi nodded and approached the board followed by Jou.

It was a fairly simple problem, or so he thought for anyone else. He figured that's why the teacher picked him to do that one and the partner is so he won't look like a fool putting up the wrong answer. He picked up the chalk and began to draw the rectangular prism he was supposed to find the volume of, whatever that meant. Yugi began to write up the work, when he finished he looked at Jou concerned.

Jou turned and said, "You all done? Go ahead and sit-on down Yug." He forced a smile for good effect and continued to draw the shape. Yugi sighed and sat down, he knew whatever was bothering him, Jou wasn't about to talk about it now.

After finishing the shape he sat down and looked forward waiting for the teacher to continue. She rose to examine the work, then turned and told Jou and Yugi they did good work. Jou took a deep breath and resumed his former thoughts on who was the person who gave him the odd gift.

A few minutes later, the bell rang. Jou got up and grabbed his books and headed to his locker. He stood looking at it not sure if he wanted to open it.

'What if there is another puppy? What would this one say? What if this person is a stalker or something?' Jou thought. He was continuing to stare as a voice broke his gaze.

Kaiba. Seto Kaiba, accually. He was a tall handsome brunet with ice blue eyes. He was also one of Jou's classmates who ran the biggest corporation in all of Japan Kaiba Corp. At Kaiba Corp, they made holographic duel disk systems for the cardgame, Duel Monsters. All in all, he was a rich child CEO and loved to rub it in Jou's face.

'Great the only fucking person in the world, who could possibly make this worse,' Jou mentally cursed.

"What's wrong mutt? Forgot your locker combination? Dosen't make much difference does it, I mean how many of your classes are you failing anyway? You're about as good of a student as you are a duelist. Pathetic," Kaiba said as he was walking up to Jou's locker.

'Well it seems Kaiba is trying to be nice today, good for him,' Jou thought.

"I didn't forget it, I'm uhh…just trying to figure out what I need for next class," Jou said, trying to make it seem more reasonable.

"Well, incase you forgot, we both have History next so you'll need your book," Kaiba said, snootily as he walked away heading to class. "Better hurry or you'll be late."

"He's right. I hate it when he's right," Jou mumbled to himself as he reached for his History book and ran off to class.

* * *

><p>History class was uneventful and Jou was just happy for lunch. Lunch was Jou's favorite time of the day because it was time for you to kick back and eat a meal. No school work, no grades, how much better can it get? Jou was sitting under his usual tree eating his sandwich, when Yugi walked up.<p>

"Jou, are you okay? You're typically focused in math, but today you seemed so…distracted," Yugi said, not sure if Jou even heard him.

"How would someone get the locker combination of someone without being the student whose locker it is or being administration?" Jou asked, knowing that Yugi would have no clue.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" Yugi replied.

Jou told Yugi the story about the puppy and what the note said. After finishing, Yugi looked away and then looked at Jou with an optimistic face.

"I say, for now let be. You never know you might make a new friend? They don't seem to be threatening you so I would wait, but be sure and save the note!" Yugi said.

"Will do Yug, hey I have to go and work on a project. See you in biology," Jou yelled as he ran off.

* * *

><p>So there is Chapter one. *sigh* can't think of anything interesting or witty to say here so...please review...thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Puppy of Home

Okay sorry for the delay, all my teachers gave me a project in every class...*ugh* anyway just about done with them, so here is chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Puppy of Home<p>

After a long day at school, Jou went to the arcade for his afternoon ritual. Every afternoon he, Yugi, Honda, and Otogi would go to the arcade to play for a few hours. But before they would play they would duel to decide who didn't have to pay. The winner of their tourney would have a free afternoon complements of the losers. So needless to say, Yugi never paid. But Jou insisted one day he would win so they dueled everyday.

First it was Jou vs. Honda. It was quick with Jou finishing Honda with his red eyes in a couple of turns.

Then Yugi vs. Otogi. Yugi had a little harder time winning considering that Otogi was more familiar with the game than Honda but in the end he took Otogi's remaining life points with his Silent Magician.

Finally Jou vs. Yugi, this match was the one that varied from day to day. Jou was always trying different strategies to win. But it ended the way as the rest. Jou made the mistake of attacking a face down monster on Yugi's field not evening thinking about Marshmelon, thus he lost his remaining life points.

* * *

><p>Jou had spent a few more hours at the arcade before home. He lived in an apartment on the not the best side of town. It was a rundown old building with so many illegal activities going on inside, they should just put bars in the windows and call it a jail. But despite all the trouble it causes, Jou still called it home sweet home.<p>

As he approached his apartment he dug around in his pocket and pulled out his key. He unlocked the door and checked the mail. He reached in the box and felt something plush. He pulled it out to find another little stuffed puppy, just like the one in his locker. He took the note off the back and read:

_Where you grow up shapes that you are and some don't how some are shaped. But I will accept you for all of you, your past, present, and future._

Jou sighed and walked in the house. When he walked in and he smell beer and heard snoring with the TV on poker.

'So dad started early today, well better lock my bedroom door or it might happen again,' Jou thought sadly. He left the regular mail on the table and headed off to his room. Once inside he locked the door, laid down on his bed, and stared at the two notes.

'What do they mean? Who wrote them? Why did they write them?' he asked knowing he won't get his answer.

Jou got up and grabbed the two plushies from his bag and put them up on a shelf. Then grabbed the note and put them in his desk drawer, safe. After he went back his bed and fell asleep to dream about the Mystery Puppy Pen Pal.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the length, or the lack there of. its past midnight so i am going to make a longer chapter tomorrow...REVIEW, please?<p> 


	3. Puppy of Voice

So here it is as i promised in my half wake state last night, the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jou was dreaming. That was the only way he could explain what he was wearing. He was wearing a dog suit, similar to the one he wore at Otogi's game shop a few years ago. But that was not what bothered him most. No it was the fact he was in a kennel at the pound. Now how someone would mistake a teenager in a dog costume for a real dog, who knows. So he figured if he yelled for help someone would let him out.<p>

"Hello? Can someone please let me out? I'm not suppose to be here, my school is gonna want to why I ain't there, and I don't want to explain this to em," Jou yelled, "Hey! Who is workin this place? Someone let me out!"

"They're not gonna let you out, so yelling is pointless," said a voice. Jou turned to see the dog in the next kennel, smiling at him. It was a dog with big brown eyes and long white fur. He seemed friendly but there was something that was really bothering him about that dog.

"Did you just talk?" Jou asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yeah, just like you and every other dog here. Why is that so weird?" the dog replied.

"Wait, I'm not a dog! I'm a human; I'm just in a dog costume! And how can you talk, your not a human?" he said and then continued to yell for help.

"You're a dog, go take a look in water bowl," the dog said as motioned to the corner where it looked like his food and water were sitting. He crawled over to it and shrieked. He was a dog; more specifically he looked like a cross between a yellow lab and golden retriever. He was the actual dog that his Mysterious Puppy Man had been leaving. He began barking out calls for help knowing they were not going to be answered. Then he heard a strange beeping and a strange portal appeared in his kennel. Not wanting to stay here he just into it.

* * *

><p>Jou woke with a start. He reached over and turned off his alarm, got up and looked at him self in his mirror. He was a mess, he had serious bed head, a cold sweat covered his body, and at one point he had wet his pants.<p>

'Looks like I'll need a shower before school,' he mentally cursed as he headed to the bathroom

Once he was showered and dressed he headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast for heading to school. As he walked past the living room he heard the TV still on the gaming channel and his dad passed out on the couch.

'God knows when he'll wake up,' Jou mentally sighed as he continued walk.

When he reached the kitchen, he poured his Blue Eyes Bites and the milk into a bowl and began to eat. He always questioned why he got this cereal but the only answer he could come up with was the free card in the bottom of the box. (OOC: I don't think that's the only reason but he can tell himself that all he wants.)

After breakfast it was out the door and off to school. But the whole walk to school he was concentrated on one thing, the dream.

* * *

><p>'What does it mean? Why was I the same kind of dog as that stupid plushie? Why is this happening to me?' jou asked seeking answers that don't seem to want to reveal themselves very easily.<p>

Still thinking about the dream joey opened his locker put his bag away and went to grab his literature book when he felt a familiar object. He looked up and saw another plush puppy. He quickly grabbed it and read the note:

_A voice. Its something everyone has, but everyone's is different. But the thing I love about your voice is that accent. Accents are always a turn-on… ;)_

'A turn-on? Is the person who writes these hittin on me? That's kinda creepy…I wonder what he is like? Is he tall? Is he handsome? Who are you Puppy Man?' Jou asked himself. But just as he just starting to enjoy this moment, the three minute bell rang. So he threw the dog in his locker grabbed his book and ran to class.

* * *

><p>When he walked in he was greeted with the normal morning seating arrangements. The girls were sitting by the windows watching the boys who were running in gym out on the track. The boys were on the other side of the room watching the girls. And his friends were in the back corner doing who knows what. But there was something different today, there was an extra person. Kaiba. He was never over there with him and his friends. He always sat in the middle reading, talking on his smartphone in hushed tones, or typing something on his computer.<p>

"What do you think yer doin moneybags?" Jou asked in a harsh tone.

"Playing kemps is that a crime?" kaiba responded in a calm tone as grabbed the queen of hearts.

"No, but it is when yer messin with my pals," Jou said.

"Jou, calm down. We asked him to play. Since you weren't here and Anzu is still home sick I needed a partner. Might I say, Jou he is giving you a run for your money," said Yugi.

"It seems Duel Monsters isn't the only cardgame I am better than Wheeler at," Kaiba said, "Oh, and stop kemps."

"FUCK! Damn it Honda, you need to pay better attention for the signal! I've been taping my foot like five minutes," yelled Otogi.

"That's S we win! That 10 bucks each," Yugi exclaimed happily.

"We'll be back, wallets are in our locker," Honda said dragging Otogi out of the classroom.

"I have to go make a call, I'll be back in a bit," Kaiba said before also leaving the room.

"Are you okay? You seemed really mad," asked Yugi.

"I got two more of those notes," Jou replied. Then he told Yugi what happened. Yugi listened and then looked down.

He said, "How do these note make you feel Jou?"

Jou looked at his friend; he blushed, and said, "Like the best guy in the world."

Yugi looked at Jou and smiled then replied, "Then you should do the same for him. Write him a note, put it in your locker and with any luck maybe he'll find it."

Jou pondered this for a moment for nodding. He figured it couldn't hurt and maybe he'll find out more about the man who wrote the wonderful notes to him. He took out a piece of paper and began to write:

_Hi, so wanted to thank you for all the awesome notes. But if you wouldn't mind could you answer a few questions for me?_

_Who are you?_

_Why do you write these lovely letters?_

_Why do you attach them to plush puppies?_

_Do I know you? If not, how do you know me?_

_Will we ever meet face to face?_

_Please reply, your bud Jou._

He folded up the note and told his teacher he was going to the bathroom. She nodded and he ran to his locker. He placed the note where the puppy he found that morning, then ran back to class.

* * *

><p>There that was a lot more filling, hopefully? Seeing a new side of Kaiba, could be interesting. ;) Anyway please, please review!<p> 


	4. Puppy of Answers

Okay chapter 4! yay! just a warning, i may not be able to update till the weekend again with final just around the corner teachers are going crazy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Puppy of Answers<p>

At the end of the end of the school day Jou went to his locker to pack his things to go. When he opened the door he immediately looked at the top shelf to find nothing. He sighed then realized there was nothing, meaning his note was gone! Puppy man took it! He wanted to scream "YES" at the top of his lungs but he didn't want to risk getting detention, so he kept quiet. He packed his bag, being sure to grab his puppy and ran out the door to catch up with his friends who were doubt waiting for him.

* * *

><p>When he got to the gate he was shocked. It was not only his friends waiting for him but also Kaiba. First the morning's kemps game now this? Was he being replaced? Jou decided it was time to take action.<p>

"Hey guys, and Kaiba," said Jou as he approached the group. Most of them welcomed Jou with a collective "Hey Jou", but Kaiba chose his own greeting.

"Afternoon mutt," he said after the others had finished with their hellos. Afternoon? Was this Kaiba's way of being nice?

He pondered his word choice before replying with, "Good afternoon Kaiba, don't take this the wrong way, but what the hell are you doing here?"

Kaiba smiled then said, "Well, while we were playing Kemps this morning, Yugi told me that you and your friends go to the arcade everyday and asked if I wanted to come. I knew I had some free time and knowing it would be rude to decline, I said yes."

"Ah, ya know Yug, this messes up our whole tournament," said Jou.

"Tournament?" asked Kaiba.

"Yeah we play Duel Monsters to deicide who doesn't have to pay," explained Honda with a sigh.

"Interesting idea, so Yugi, you've never had pay have you?" Questioned Kaiba.

Yugi laughed then said, "Nope, not once!"

"Well there will be no need for a tournament today," said Kaiba, "arcade is on me."

"That's awfully generous, what in it for you money bags?" Asked Jou.

"Does there have to be. Honestly I believe there is nothing because knowing you, you'll eat like a pig," said Kaiba with a smile. Behind him, all of his friends were laughing and Jou was blushing knowing he was speaking the truth.

Then Kaiba walked out the school gates followed by Jou's friends. Jou who was trying to come up with a comeback he missed them leaving. When he couldn't thin of anything worth saying. He turned to see they were gone and a limo pulling up directly in front of the gates.

When it came to a stop, the window rolled down and Kaiba leaned out and yelled, "Come mutt, or do you want to go for a walk?"

Jou noticed a lack of the normal rude confidence in Kaiba's voice when he spoke, but he chose to ignore it. So he hurried to catch the limo before they left without him.

* * *

><p>Jou had never been in a limo, but it was just as he imagined. It had one big bench seat that curved in a "L" shape and on the other side of the door was a full bar. The fact Kaiba had a bar in his limo made Jou wonder if Kaiba drank but he really didn't want to know. In the limo Jou was sitting by the door next to Kaiba with Yugi sitting on the other side of the brunet. Otogi and Honda were sitting opposite the bar on the other side of the vehicle. They were whispering back and forth, probably flirting. Jou had never been the best at identifying relationship but he knew there was something going on there. Yugi and Kaiba were talking about Duel Monsters and a possible up incoming tournament. Jou not really in a chatting mood just stared out the window. Suddenly he felt something touch his hand, but just as quickly as it made contact it was gone. Jou thought he was losing his mind and tried to ignore it, but got to thinking.<p>

'Did Kaiba just try to hold my hand? No, Kaiba would never be desperate enough to want to go out with a "mutt", he is just trying to be friendly…right?' Wondered Jou. Then Jou turned to look at Kaiba, but he was facing Yugi still engaged in his conversation. Afraid of what Kaiba what might say if he say him staring, Jou turned back to the window and couldn't wait to get arcade.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived, Jou ran to the bathroom. He splashed water in face hoping to get his head on strait. Once he felt better, he rejoined the group in the café. Jou felt like he was starving, so he ordered: two slices of pizza, three jumbo hotdogs, an order of both fries and onion rings, and an extra large cherry coke. He wouldn't have ordered as much if he hadn't felt so hungry or he had been paying, but seeing as neither were the case, Jou felt no shame. His friends, probably feeling guilty for the amount Jou ordered, just ordered small drinks. And Kaiba didn't order anything because he said none of the food was appealing him.<p>

After they ate, they split up. Honda and Otogi went to play DDR; Yugi went to the dueling arena, which left Kaiba and Jou alone.

"You want to play Air-Hockey?" Asked Kaiba.

Jou couldn't think of a better idea so he replied, "You're on"

They walked over to the table, inserted the tokens, and the game was on.

In the end Jou was the winner.

"Good game Jou, hey I have to make a quick call, please excuse me," said Kaiba before walking out of the arcade. Jou was caught off guard; Kaiba had called him by his name not mutt. Jou quickly glanced at the clock and saw it was six, so he knew he had to go. So he went to the arena to tell Yugi, but he wasn't there. Instead he went and told Honda who said he would pass it on. Then Jou went out to Kaiba's limo to get his bag.

"Yes, very good, see you then, good bye," said Kaiba as he was opening the door. "Are you leaving? Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah its getting late and its okay, I was just gonna walk, but thanks. Oh, and thanks for the snacks and game, it was fun. If you have some time, you should come again some time," replied Jou.

"I will, see you tomorrow Jou," said Kaiba

"See ya Kaiba," said Jou stepping out of the limo.

* * *

><p>Once Jou got home and smelled beer, he knew this was going to be yet again another night he would spend locked in his room. Passing father he went to his room to relax.<p>

When he had secured the room he dumped out his bag and then did a double take. He had not only one plush puppy, but now another. He picked up the puppy with the note attached and began to read:

_Answers can change your life. Some saying "Yes" to "Will you marry me" is one example of this. By them saying yes, their life will never be the same. You have asked me some questions and it would only be fair I answer them all in due time, but here are some now…_

_My name is a mystery and for now that is how I want it, but you may call me Mr. P_

_As for why I write these and attach them to puppies is for you to figure out_

_You do know me, a part of me, but in time you will meet the part of me I want you to know_

_We will meet, but as a date I couldn't say_

_Hope it helps, see you soon, Mr. P_

Jou sighed, and then smiled. He got answers and that is what he asked for. He will get them in all eventually and he will meet Mr. P. He picked up this and the note from this morning and put them in the drawer with the others. Then he picked up his newest puppies and put them on the shelf.

'They kinda look like…trophies. And you know, they kinda are, in their own way,' though Jou with a chuckle. Then he yawned and decided it was time for some well deserved rest. So he lay down not completely sure what tomorrow would hold.

So new side of Kaiba, interesting. anyone like to try and predict what will happen next? Review, the chapter compels you!


	5. Puppy of Gold

Sorry for the delay, but here is a short little chapter, hopefully i can write a longer one tomorrow...maybe?

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Puppy of Gold<p>

Jou opened his eyes to see the last place he wanted to be, the kennel.

'How did I get back here,' pondered Jou.

"Looks like your back, I'm still now sure how you left in the first place but it was quite an exit," said a familiar voice.

Jou turned to the white dog in the next kennel, then he asked, "You again, how the hell do I keep getting in the suit and kennel?"

"I have no clue what your talking about but seeing as you'll be here awhile, why don't we get to know each other," replied the white dog.

Jou just give the dog a weird look then questioned, "Why?"

"Because it will be fun and a good way to pass the time. Okay I'll start, I'm Ryou, and I've been in the kennel for about 100 sunrises. I was born on the street and animal control came and got me when I was eating some humans' steaks, okay now you go."

"Um…well I'm Jou, I was born in the states but moved here later, I live in Domino and go to Domino High," said Jou.

Ryou chuckled, then said, "You have quite an imagination." Jou decided it was best not to argue.

Suddenly another portal appeared, so he jumped into it. As he was leaving he heard, "See ya around Jou."

* * *

><p>Jou woke up with a sigh.<p>

'Two nights in a row of these crazy dreams? I can't take much more of this,' thought Jou as he arose from his bed. He quickly: took a shower; got dressed; and ran to school.

* * *

><p>As he approached his locker, he got excited. He spun in his combination as fast as he could and hoping for a little something to brighten his day. When he finally got it open he reached and grabbed the plushy he knew would be there and read:<p>

_One thing that distinguishes a dog is the style and color of its fur. Your hair is gold, not only signifying the riches it holds, but it is a refection of your heart and the feelings that are worth more than anything._

_-Mr. P_

He quickly stashed the dog and hurried off to class.

* * *

><p>He walked in late which he knew he would regret later, but he quickly slipped into his seat and opened his book. As he began to copy down note on the board a note landed in his book, he opened it and read:<p>

_Why were you late?_

Yugi, Jou could recognize that handwriting anywhere. He scribbled back:

_I got another puppy and I got…distracted._

Then tossed it back. He started to copy the notes that had now doubled in length as the paper returned to his book. He silently cussed as he opened it:

_Aww, does someone have a crush?_

Jou swore again and replied:

_NO, how could I? I don't even know the guy. You can't like someone you don't know!_

He threw the note back to it original owner hoping not to see it again, but that dream was dashed when he heard a snicker a couple of seats over. Just a moment later the note landed on Jou desk and he read:

_Sure you can! I mean he seems know plenty about you, and isn't that enough? _

Jou replied:

_No its not and stop writing me! I'm already in trouble for being late, I ain't about to get in more trouble for passing notes!_

Just as he threw the note back the teacher said, "That is all for today, and Jounouchi would you come her for a moment?"

He rose and walk to his teacher's desk. When he arrived she said, "You were late again, that's detention Monday, now please take your seat."

Jou returned to his seat and put his head down. He closed his eyes as he drifted into a trance of thought.

* * *

><p>Okay yeah so its really short! But its almost 1 am so give me a break!<p>

**I need your help! I need some suggestions for games for the group to play in the next chapter, so either review or PM me, please?**


	6. Puppy of Treats

Okay chapter five! Now that I am awake and can make halfway coherent thoughts I'll quickly update! Oh, and thanks to Royalraven007 for the game suggestions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Puppy of Treats<p>

'Yug made a good point; this guy does know a lot bout me, but how? I must know him personally, so who is it? Honda-no, he couldn't spell half the words in those notes. Otogi-nah, he would have written something sexual by now. Yugi-no it's not him, he would have said something or at least blushed when I mention them. Shit, who is it?' wondered Jou as he lay on his desk.

'Maybe I don't know them. I mean they haven't said anything really personal, just stuff that anyone would know bout me,' thought Jou. Then he lifted his head and began to scan the room looking to see anyone with wondering eyes. When he found no one he slouched back down and sighed.

* * *

><p>The morning seemed to drag on with no end in sight, when the lunch bell finally rang. Jou got up and ran to the door wanting nothing more than to be free of math. He went to his locker to retrieve his lunch when he realized he had forgotten to pack one. When he got it open he was surprised to find another plush puppy next to a paper bag. He grabbed the dog and read:<p>

_Some say Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but I disagree. For a student lunch is far more important because lunch is the break point. It gives you time to relax and be carefree during school, but without food you are hungry and anxious for the rest of the day. So please, my dear Jou, enjoy your lunch._

_-Mr. P_

Jou stuffed the dog into his book bag and grabbed the paper sack. He looked into see a feast consisting of: a sandwich (still warm), chips, an apple, a snack pack, and a bottle of water.

'Damn, I need to forget lunch more often,' thought Jou as he stared at his goodies. He closed his locker and went outside to join his friends.

* * *

><p>When he got outside Yugi was sitting in front their tree eating, but in his place there was another. As he got closer he realized it was Kaiba.<p>

'WHAT! WHY IS KAIBA IN MY SPOT? I seem to be keep getting replaced by him, but no one takes my spot!'

Jou approached the group and yelled, "WHY IS HE IN MY SPOT?"

"Oh, I forgot, mutts are very territorial. Did you already mark this spot?" said Kaiba.

"I had asked Kaiba to come to game night and we were talking. He didn't know that was your spot Jou, so please calm down," pleaded Yugi.

'Shit, its Friday ain't it! I totally spaced game night.'

"Here mutt, I was just going anyway. And Yugi, yes, I will join you as long as I can bring Mokuba," said Kaiba as he was getting up.

"That's fine Kaiba, the more the merrier right?" Replied Yugi.

"Okay then, I will see you tonight, good bye," then Kaiba walked out the front gates.

"Why did you invite him?" asked Jou. Yugi just smiled and ate. Jou sat down knowing he was never going to get the answer. Then he began to munch down on the best lunch ever.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Jou met his friends at the gates to walk to the Kame Game Shop.<p>

"Ready to go Yug," he said.

"Great let's go!" replied Yugi as the group began to walk.

When the arrived, Jou was surprised to see many cars parked out in front of the shop.

"Yug, I thought the shop was closed for the day?" questioned Jou.

"It is closed, this is just everyone here for game night!" said Yugi as he began to run to the door. The others followed behind.

* * *

><p>The apartment attached to the shop was full. Jou looked around to see faces he hadn't seen in ages, he saw: Yami, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou (he shuddered remembering the dog in his dreams), Rishid, and Ishizu. Then he saw someone he never expected, his sister, Shizuka. He immediately ran to her and hugged her.<p>

"Sis what are you doing here?" Asked Jou.

"Kaiba flew me in from Kyoto for tonight," she replied. He let her go and turned to Kaiba.

"You really brought here?"

"Yes, with help from Yugi," said Kaiba. He couldn't stop himself; he ran across the room and hugged Kaiba. He felt Kaiba tense then he returned the hug. Jou couldn't help but notice the odd feeling that he felt as he hugged Kaiba, he felt amazing, and the best he had ever felt. They parted when they heard someone, probably Marik, whistle on the other side of the room.

"Thank you Kaiba," said Jou retreating back to his sister.

"Well who wants to eat?" Asked Yugi. A collective "I" filled the room and then a line formed at table that was covered in food.

* * *

><p>After dinner, a ding rang through the air as every face turned to face Yugi.<p>

"Okay its time to play Apples to Apples, everyone come over here and draw your hands."

"I'll go first," said Yami. He took the green card switch read "Sexy". Looking at his hand he choose, "Handcuffs" and threw it in.

Once Yugi had the cards he read them off, "Okay, we have: Abraham Lincoln, lemons, freedom, handcuffs, Madonna, Batman, snow, Rainbows, winning the lottery, pigeons, and..." Yami blushed brightly, "Yami." He quickly picked up the green card and handed it to Yugi, who blushed as he took it.

"That is cheating!" yelled Marik, but he was ignored.

"Okay, my turn" said Kaiba. Then he drew a green card the said "Rare".

Jou took his custom card and scribbled "Kaiba's luck" on it and threw it in. at the end of the turn Jou had own that green card.

They played for several hours with some pretty funny ones like: Scary-My love life; Tame-Communists; Powerful-Bumper Stickers; Feminine-Michael Jackson; and Charismatic-Rappers.

* * *

><p>At around midnight everyone left to get home and get some sleep. Jou was walking down the street when a limo slowed down and the window rolled down.<p>

"Jou, do you want a ride home? Or do you want to stay at my mansion with your sister?" asked Kaiba.

'Why is Kaiba being so nice? If I stay with him, I can spend time with Shizuka and not have to deal with dad and the drunken rage he will be in for me coming home so late,' thought Jou.

"Um…do you mind if I stay at your place, I would like to spend some more time with my sister," replied Jou.

Kaiba smiled, "Not at all."

So Jou climbed into the limo and it drove away into the night.

* * *

><p>Longer chapter, hopefully higher quality, too. He is going to Kaiba's house, the possibilities! Please review!<p> 


	7. Puppy of Timing

Okay! So, I know its been forever and a half since i updated. But my summer was crazy with planning cosplay for my first con, which was Gen Con in August. After that the school started and occupied all my free time. But I am going to try and update every weekend until I have finished what I have started, but I have more cosplay to plan because I another con in December...so we'll see how it goes.

Now for the late, late update...enjoy!

* * *

><p>Puppy of Timing<p>

As he was climbing inside he looked around to see the limo virtually empty. Knowing it would be rude to sit elsewhere, he sat down next to Kaiba.

"Where is Mokuba?" Jou asked, hesitantly. He hoped that the brunet didn't hear the worry in his voice. It's not that he was particularly worried about the kid; he was more worried about being left alone with Kaiba in his limo.

"I dropped him off at a friend's house for the night, why?" Replied Kaiba, staring out the window.

"Oh and where is my sister?" Jou asked hesitant to know the answer.

"I had taken her to my mansion first so she could get ready for bed, she seemed rather tired when we had left," said Kaiba, now looking at Jou. Jou blushed and looked away.

'Wow, I didn't know moneybags could be so generous. And for me, a dumb mutt? Maybe…' he thought and then chanced a glance back. Kaiba was still looking at him, but with something different in his eyes. They weren't the emotionless stones, instead they had been replaced with a look of concern and something else he couldn't put his finger on.

Feeling awkward, he said, "What are you looking at? Do I have a stain on my shirt or something?" he looked down at his t-shirt to help emphasize what he said.

"Nothing," said kaiba, "it's just this is longest you have ever gone without insulting me in some way."

Jou blushed an even deeper red and looked up, "well, I suppose I owe you a thank you. I mean for bringing Shizuka here and all. So…um…thanks."

Kaiba smiled (+1 dead puppy) and patted Jou on the head. "Your welcome, but I can't take all the credit. It was Yugi's idea; he just didn't own the jet to pick her up."

"You mean you picked her up yourself?" asked the blond.

"Yeah, I just told the school I had some business I had to attend to and left after lunch. She missed the last period of school, but she didn't mean to mind," replied kaiba.

"You went to all that trouble for me? But I am…just a mutt…right?" asked jou looking at the finely carpeted floor. He felt his pulse rising and a pain in his chest as he raised his head to look at the brunet.

Kaiba took a deep breath, "Jou your-"

But he swiftly interrupted by the driver on the limo's intercom saying, "Mr. Kaiba sir, we are pulling into your drive."

Kaiba turned and hit a button and replied, "Yes, thank you Rodgers." He then turned back to look at jou. However, Jou had decided to turn and stare out the window to gather his thoughts.

'What was he about to say? Was going to call me a mutt? Or was going to say something nice?' these questions circled his mind searching for the answers.

* * *

><p>When the car came to a stop, Jou rushed to the door. But when he tried to walk in, found the door to be locked.<p>

Kaiba strolled up behind him and said,"The door auto locks when it closes…just give me a moment."

He pressed a button by the door and put his eye over and opening. A light began to run over his eye and then a voice said, "Seto Kaiba confirmed, welcome home Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba walked in first followed closely behind by Jou. He was in awe; he had never imagined that any house could be that large. The floor was a beautiful black marble and the walls were a pearl white with crown molding. The foyer had double staircase and large chandelier hanging from the domed ceiling.

"Quite a place you have here, Kaiba," said Jou.

"Well thank you, "replied the brunet.

"Um, where is my sister staying?" asked Jou, he wanted to talk to her since they hadn't had the chance at Yugi's house.

"Oh, right this way," said Kaiba. He grabbed Jou's hand drug him upstairs. Jou decided to ignore the thumping in his chest.

"Geez Kaiba, your gonna rip my arm off!" yelled Jou.

Suddenly he came to a stop. "Here we are," said Kaiba.

Yanking his arm free of the brunet's death grip, he replied,"thanks again for letting me do this."

Kaiba simply nodded and told him to come to the living room when he was ready for bed, then walked away. Jou knocked on the door and when he heard a "yes", he entered the room.

* * *

><p>Shizuka was Jou's younger sister who had been taken away by his mother when his parents got their divorce. Since then, Jou rarely ever got to see her.<p>

The girl looked up from her book and yelled, "Jou!"

As she hugged him, he said, "hey ya sis, happy to see me?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I was on my way home when kaiba ask me if I wanted to stay here tonight so I could catch up wit you and all," he replied.

"Well I will be sure to thank him, so what's up?" she asked.

When she asked that, there was only one thing that came to mind.

"I have a secret admirah, here let me show ya," he said putting down his bag and reached into it to pull out the two plushies he had, though he was surprised to find a third one as well. He handed the two he had received earlier in the day to his sister and began to read the newest addition:

_Timing is the most important part of a relationship. If you try to do something before your partner is ready, it very well could be the end. That's why I am giving you a choice. I believe it's time we meet face to face, if you agree meet me at the school's big oak tree tomorrow at 9 am._

Jou was dumbfounded. He had his chance to meet the man behind the plushie, but he didn't know if we were ready.

Then he heard his sister ask, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," he said as he lay down on the bed.

"Do you want to know who it is?" she questioned.

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to know?" he replied.

"Then what's stopping you?"

"I guess…I just don't want dis to come to an end" he said with a sigh.

Shizuka giggled and told him, "this wouldn't be the end; it would be the start of something new, something better than before! So go for it!"

He looked at her and smiled, "your right, I will go tomorrow, but I am going to need a fresh change of clothes, I wanna look my best right? Better ask kaiba if he can give me a ride home to pick up something."

* * *

><p>With that he headed back downstairs. The living room was a large room with huge plasma, the biggest selection of DVD's he has ever seen, and huge leather "L" shaped couch. Kaiba was sitting on the couch on his laptop, typing away.<p>

Cautiously Jou approached him; he cleared his throat, and then asked, "Kaiba, would it be to trouble if I could get a ride home to get some…uh…clothes?"

Kaiba stared for a moment, and then said, "Well I already sent my driver home for the day, but I suppose I could drive you."

* * *

><p>The drive was a silent one. The only speaking they did was when Jou giving directions. When he wasn't giving directions, he was thinking. He spent most of his time worrying about what kaiba will say when he saw where he lived.<p>

When they arrived at his apartment he told kaiba to stay there. Jou walked into the apartment and immediately the smell of beer was strong, stronger than usual. He quickly headed to his room and began digging through drawers. Once he found an outfit he liked, he headed back to the front door. Just he was about to walk out, he heard the TV on.

'Great, he always passes out with it on. Well I better turn it off or our cable bill will be higher than ever,' he thought. He walked out into the apartment living room. The room was a sty. There were food wrappers and beer cans everywhere. Not to mention it stunk, which wasn't surprising since his father never bathed because he spent all his time on that couch.

Jou did the best to ignore it all and turned off the TV. When he turned to leave he saw his father sitting up on the couch with a look he was all too familiar.

"What the hell did that for, I was watchin that?" questioned his father.

"Dad, you were passed out on the couch, you weren't watchin shit," replied Jou in a calm tone.

"Don't tell me that you little punk, I know what I was doing and was watchin that," said his father.

"I don't have time for dis, I have a friend waitin outside, I gotta go," declared Jou as he began to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere until you learn some respect!" yelled his father as he grabbed Jou. He threw him at the wall as hard as he could. The next Jou saw was black.

* * *

><p>After all that time, how did I do? I am thinking about a sequel, but before I think about the details I need to know if anyone would be interested in one. SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!<p> 


	8. Puppy of Fate

Okay so this is the last chapter! Sorry it's late but this weekend was crazy for me, and now I am sick. *sigh*

Before I continue, I would like to take this chance to thank everyone who reviewed: OtEpShAmAyA,JayceeJade, funni neko, GhostOfARebelPug17, Royalraven007, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, YamiToMangaka, LittleMissWerepire, Nagareboshi-Lover, MagnusPr1m3, Neyla9, Repo-foREVer, and last but not least RainingHearts4Ever. Thank you for letting me know I wasn't talking to myself!

Info on possible sequel after the chapter, but first...

* * *

><p>Puppy of Fate<p>

Jou opened his eyes and sat up. He was sitting in bed, but he wasn't sure where. The room had light blue, almost white walls with blue carpeting. The bed he was in was king size canopy with white comforter and blue drapes hanging over the top and around each of the four corners. On one side of the room there was a set of white couches and a table. On the opposing side, there was a desk, an amour, a mirror, and what appeared to be a closet.

'What's wit all the white? It's blindin me,' thought Jou as he was waking himself up. Feeling a sharp pain in his cheek he got up and walked over to the mirror on the wall.

"Nyeh, what the hell is that!" he yelled as he looked at his face. He had a large bruise running down the side of his face. It was then that he remembered what happened the night before

'I went to get clothes. Got in a fight with the drunk, and then…I got nothing. Where am I?' he thought. It was then he heard the door open.

"Jou! You're finally awake! How are you feeling?" said the entering voice. Jou turned to see his sister running in. After a brief hug, they went over and sat on the couches.

"Sis, what's goin on? Where am I and how did I get here?" Jou asked in desperation.

Shizuka smiled, "We're Kaiba's room. But before how you got here, how did you get that bruise?"

"Pop went on one his drunken rages, threw me at a wall," answered Jou. "Now how did I get back here?"

"Well, I am not exactly sure. All I know is around two last night, Kaiba came in carrying you." Shizuka said. "He said that he had taken you to the ER and said nothing was broken and all you needed was a good night's sleep."

"So Kaiba saved me?" Jou asked.

"If I was to guess, yes, but you can thank him later! It's almost eight thirty, you have a date to keep!" exclaimed Shizuka.

"Your right! Crap! Where is my bag?" Jou yelled running around the room, "never mind I got it!"

"Well get dressed, and good luck," said Shizuka as she walked out.

* * *

><p>As Jou approached the school he started to get nervous.<p>

'What if he is someone I know? Would that ruin everything? What will I say?' these questions and more circled around in his head as he walked up to the oak tree. In front of the tree there a small stuffed puppy, identical to the others. Cautiously Jou picked it up and removed the note and began to read:

_Fate is __something__that__unavoidably__befalls__a__person. If you are reading this that means you were fated to here today and read this. Of course there is an even bigger fate that may or may not await you. This is your final test of fate. The answer you seek is on the other side of this tree._

_-Mr. P_

Jou took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

'Am I ready for this to end?'

_Thump._

'It's not the end, it's a new beginning.'

_Thump._

'Here I go'

_Thump._

**One step.**

_Thump. Thump._

**Two steps.**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

**Three steps.**

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

**Four steps.**

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Jou opened his eyes and let his breath out.

"I am glad to see your okay."

"Kaiba," said Jou, at a loss for words, "why?"

"It's simple really. I love you. But I knew I needed to change and open up before there would be a chance for you to feel the same. So, I decided I would start like this," replied Kaiba.

"Why me? Why not anyone else, I am just a dumb mutt after all…" questioned Jou as he looked down.

Kaiba frowned, "you are not a mutt. You are Jonouchi. You are funny, clever, and rather handsome. Not to mention you are one hell of a duelist. You just need someone to tell you that and mean it."

Jou blushed and looked back up, "okay then I have one more question, why stuffed puppies?"

This time it was Kaiba who turned red, "well that was kind a hint and a bit of a joke. Since I always call you mutt…I thought it would be appropriate to attach them to puppies." Kaiba grabbed Jou's hand and pulled him closer. The he said, "There is one thing I would like you to do. Instead Kaiba, please call me Seto."

Jou nodded and replied, "There is one thing I would like you to do, Seto. Can you say it again?"

Seto leaned in to Jou's ear said, "I love you."

He then lightly kissed his bright red cheek and continued, "let's go back to the mansion, Yugi and the others are waiting."

Jou nodded once again. He wasn't sure what was awaiting him in the future, but as long as Mr. P was going to be there to give him a boost, finally it looked bright.

* * *

><p>Yay, the last line sucked! Sorry I am not at my best when I am not feeling well.<p>

So for a sequel I was possibly thinking the same story line but from Seto's POV? What do all of you think? Do you have any ideas? Are you just sick of hearing me you ask you questions? THEN BE SURE AND REVIEW!


End file.
